Marauding
by KristinaDelRossiCullen
Summary: The Marauders,Lily, and her best friends are going through Hogwarts in their 7th year, and join them as they deal with drama, scary men, love and much, much more. In progress.
1. Anger issues

"POTTER!"

"Ughh."

Lily's roommates groaned in response to her shouting so early in the morning. Her first roommate, and her best friend in the world, Kristina Potter, sat up in her bed and rubbed her chocolate colored eyes.

"God! Why does my stupid cousin have to irritate her at such an un-Godly hour in the bloody morning!"

She looked around the dormitory. Her other best friends roommates, and group-members, were stirring and moaning as well and Lily's yelling. Again.

Kristina pulled on her robe, and grabbed her other best friend, Annie, and forced her to come and see what the Hell James had done now. They grumbled in protest all the way down the stairs. When they finally reached the Gryffindor Common Room, they saw Lily, with a deadly grimace on her face, her brilliant emerald eyes sparkling with hatred.

Her wand was drawn, and she was poking James Potter in the chest with it, singing a small hole in his pajamas. Suddenly, a gorgeous head poked into the Common Room, and Kristina felt her heart lift, "No." She thought sharply to her heart. It was Sirius.

Sirius Black was the mastermind of the little group they had, called the Marauders. In it was, the "ringleader", Kristina's cousin, and Lily's sworn enemy, James Potter.

He and Sirius were Hogwarts' heartthrobs and most eligible bachelors.

James had messy, jet-black hair that he had an annoying, or sexy, if you were part of his fan club, habit of rumpling, so it looked like he'd just gotten off his broomstick. That was another this that made James so desirable.

He was the star Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He was team Captain, and everyone on the team, including Sirius, as he was a Beater, looked up to him. He had hypnotizing hazel eyes that were always glittering with mischief, was a prank-master of Hogwarts, and absolutely adored the beautiful Lily Evans.

Now for Sirius. Sirius Black was the most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts, no doubt about it. Every girl in Hogwarts positively fancied him, because of his rugged good looks, with his dark hair that flopped attractively in his eyes all the time, his vibrant blue eyes, popular status, and star place on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, along with his best mate James, only he was a Beater.

His smile melted any girl's heart easily, except a determined Kristina.

Kristina was definitely determined, to be the only one who didn't like Sirius, and that was the reason why Sirius was so eager to have her.

Finally, was Remus Lupin. Remus wasn't as good-looking as the other two Marauders, but he was still very handsome. He had sandy hair, and wonderful stormy gray-blue eyes. He was extremely smart, and bookish, the only prefect of the group of Marauders. Many girls fancied him, but Remus wasn't confident enough to see it. But when he let loose, oh boy, did he have a good time.

The Marauders were fantastically popular, and could weasel out of any situation with their careful innocence, and their good-looking charm. Even though, every time there was a prank, everyone knew who was behind it. They were the schools troublemakers.

Lily was a, well, you could say she was leader of her group as well, if you could call it that. She had gorgeous fiery-red waist-length hair, and a temper to match it. She had a beautiful figure, and was thoroughly adored by half the inhabitants of Hogwarts. And in her group, she was the bookish one, best in her year, but knew how to have a good time. She was undeniably beautiful, but her best feature by far, was her eyes. They were a brilliant shade of the deepest emerald, and were always sparkling. Her enemy? James Potter. She had loathed him the minute she had set eyes on him. But with James, it angered her to know he thought the complete opposite. James had fancied her the minute he'd lain eyes on her. But no. Lily hated him, the arrogant, egotistical, bullying bloody IDIOT!

Next in the group was Kristina.

Kristina Potter was Lily's first and best friend at Hogwarts, and she was sort of like the female Sirius of their group.

Most of the boys in Hogwarts loved her, and she could charm her way out of any detention or angered teacher. She had shoulder-length glossy, dark hair, and twinkling eyes to match. She was on the Gryffindor Quidditch as well, and was a fantastic player, but she carried a hothead on her shoulders. Most people wondered why she wasn't a redhead, at the rate that her temper could flare up. She got angry very easily, and was constantly in fistfights. But she was far from a tomboy.

She and Lily were called Double Trouble, for they were the two best girls at Hogwarts. The third and final member to their group, was Annie.

Annie had long light brown highlighted hair, and chocolate colored eyes. She wasn't quite as outgoing as Kristina, or pretty as either of her friends, but she was most certainly NOT ugly. Many boys liked her as well, but she had only ever had two boyfriends in her life.

She hoped Remus Lupin would be the third, but only her friends knew, and James.

James Potter knew a lot about both Lily, and Annie, because of Kristina. They were very close, being cousins, and in the period of time Kristina spent at the Potter manor every summer, James knew exactly how to get things out of her. It was simple, in his opinion. All he had to do was tell her he'd tell Sirius she loved him, which she always responded to by promptly turning scarlet and denying profusely that she liked Sirius in any way, shape, or form. B

But James knew the truth.

Sirius and Remus stumbled, exhausted into the Common Room,

"What the HELL Prongs?" Sirius smacked James upside the head. "WHAT in the bloody world BLOODY possesses you to wake up the Lovely Lily at this un-Godly hour in the morning!"

Annie giggled, for Kris had said practically the same thing in the dorm. Kristina trod on her foot, then noticed something. Sirius wasn't wearing a shirt.

Just a pair of black sweatpants.

She blushed and looked at the floor, avoiding staring at Sirius's nicely toned chest. James turned away from the fuming Lily, and smirked at Kristina.

"Hey, Kris, my darling, you really should close that beautiful mouth of yours. Heavens knows, drool on the carpet is nasty to get out."

Annie, Remus, and Sirius laughed, and even Lily gave an involuntary giggle. Kristina turned scarlet, and clenched her fists. She made to lunge at her stupid jerk of a cousin, but she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, prohibiting her from punching James in his big, stupid nose.

"LET--ME--GO! I'M GUNNA KILL HIM!"

She struggled for a while; not realizing that everyone was struggling just as hard to not laugh. Kristina didn't even realizing who was holding her around the waist. For a moment, Lily forgot was she was angry with James about, and even forgot they were enemies. She looked at him out of the corner in her eyes, and that was all it took. They roared with laughter, tears pouring out of their eyes, and clutching their stomachs as they leaned against each other for support.

Kristina finally realized someone was holding her back. She turned and saw that none other than Sirius was holding her back. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks, and saw Sirius give her a cheeky grin.

"May I let you go now, My Fine Lady, or will you attack my best mate once again?"

Kristina pretended to ponder it. "I will beat the life out of your best mate, but you may let me go. Now." She added, when Sirius showed no signs of releasing.

"Sirius!"

"Aw, nah, I'm comfy like this."

He pulled her down into an armchair. "PUT ME DOWN YOU--YOU WANKER!"

Sirius smirked, "Ah, so that's how it's going to be then? I ought to teach you a lesson then, my dear, about speaking to authority figures."

"Noooooooo! Lillllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Kristina had been the subject of Sirius's entertainment for the whole summer, and she had found out his favorite jinxes. The worst was the Tickling Jinx.

She was majorly ticklish, and both James and Sirius knew it.

"Do it, Padfoot!" James called, holding Lily back so she couldn't help her friend, as Remus held back Annie. "Let--me--GO you stupid arse!" Lily tried kicking James in the shin, but it proved no avail, and finally stopped struggling.

The Marauders were much stronger than even Kristina, who was on the Quidditch team. "Nah, James, I'll let it slide." Sirius swung Kristina up onto his shoulders, and piggybacked her around the bunch of them, dropped her unceremoniously on the couch.

She angrily leapt to her feet, and punched Sirius as hard as she could in the chest, then stomped back upstairs to get ready.

"James. Put me down. Now?" Lily said politely. "Um...okay. Er...Evans? How come you're being so nice?"

She brushed herself off. "Because. I've decided I'd like to resolve any issues with you. I'd like to be friends." She hesitated, then opened her arms. "Friends?"

James hugged her. "You kidding? Of course." She smiled a little, then hurried upstairs, after her friend. James returned to the boy's dorm with a newfound spring in his step, then turn back halfway up. "Padfoot! Moony! Let's go.".


	2. Unexpected Riddle

**A/N: Once again, I forgot the disclaimer in the 1st chapter. And, I'll make this clear, I'm chaning the paragraphs now, so don't attack me on how my writing's too bunched up, I just got a fanfiction name, so I'm working on it, ) kay? And, I _know_ Riddle wasn't in school when Lily and James were, but I decided to make his a bit younger (or a lot younger) in this story, because it fit what I wanted to write. Just to clear that up as well.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

James Potter was walking to the library, by himself for a change.

He glanced this way and that, and suddenly felt two strong hands grasp his elbows and jerk him backwards, into a dark corridor.

He tried to shout, but one hand was pressed firmly against his mouth, the other pinning him to the ground by his arms, prohibiting him from grabbing his wand. He looked up at the shadowed mysterious figure and scowled.

It was one of the two people he loathed most in Hogwarts. Tom Riddle.

Tom grinned and flicked his wand, so James was locked in a full body-bind curse on the ground. He got up and lazily leaned against the wall. "Ah, James, how are we today?"

James scowled and wished looks could kill. "Ah, ah, ah Potter, manners."

James looked at him furious, but knew he should be careful. Tom Riddle was a seventh year, only a year older than James himself, but there was something about him.

He was handsome, and many girls liked him, and intelligent, James knew that looks could be decietful. Something about Tom Riddle just rubbed him the wrong way.

Riddle had recruited his fellow Slytherin cronies, and they were so horribly cruel to everyone. And Riddle had charmed his way out of the situation last year, with the sudden drive to permanent insanity of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, pretending to be terribly concerned, but James knew. He knew that this boy had done it.

How did he know? Because a little first year boy had ran up to James, terrified and said, "Mister! There's weird hissing noises coming from the DADA room!" and scampered off.

James had checked it out, and only had time to see a blinding light and hear the words, "CRUCIO!" Before passing out.

Riddle lazily flicked his wand again and James leapt to his feet, wand drawn. "What do you want, Riddle?" he snarled.

Tom smiled that horrible grin. The one that didn't enhance his features, but made them, if possible, less human, and his eyes flashed scarlet.

"It's not what I want Potter, it's _who_ I want. Lily Evans? Know her? Yes? I thought so."

James' knuckles whitened on the handle of his wand, "What do you want from her. If you hurt her I swear I'll..."

"Do what?" Riddle said menacingly. "Oh, my dear boy, I do not wish to harm your little flower, just to--ah--_persuade _her."

"Leave her alone, Riddle, I swear on my life. Do anything to Lily Evans, and I'll personally see to it that'll be the last thing you do."

Riddle grinned horribly again and sighed "So, you will not help. Pity, James. But you'll be sorry. Mark my words, boy, you'll regret."

And out of nowhere, he brought out his fist, nailing James in the nose so fast that his Quidditch-trained reflexes couldn't react, and prompty breaking his nose.

James took off running, not halting until he'd reached the safe-haven of the library, blood splattered on his robes, nose gushing, and eyes searching for the one person he needed to protect right now.

Lily.

**A/N: Kay, I know this was pretty short, so I'm terribly sorry, but...oh well. I'll make up for it somehow.**

**-Siriusly 3**


	3. Bracelet Feelings

He sat at the first table he came to, panting. Then he realized who occupied it.

"L-Lily. I-let's go. I need to talk to you."

Lily looked at James in alarm, but allowed him to grab her hand, and together they sprinted to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What is it James?" said Lily, concern written on her face.

Remus, Kristina, and Sirius drifted over. "What happened, Lils?" Kristina said looking at James, Lily shook at the sight of him.

His nose was clearly broken and he spoke thickly, trying to stem the flow of blood.

"J-James, who did this?" Sirius scowled at James, "It was a Slytherin, wasn't it Prongs? Was it Reg? Oh God, it was Riddle, wasn't it? I'll kill him. I swear to God I'll kill him." Sirius made to stand, but Kristina and Remus held him down.

"Id was Riddle. He told be dat he wanted Lily. Lily, you beed to stay wib us ab all tibes now." Said James thickly,

"He wants you Lils. I don't dow why. Bud he does. I dink ib's caud he wants you do be in his 'club' ub future Death Eabers."

He looked gravely at all of them. Unconsciously, the others had formed a tight circle around Lily, who was looking fierce.

"Well, James, I'll just go tell him that he can't have me." She tried to break out of their tight circle, but Remus cried, "No! Lily! James, do something."

James sighed, and reached to Lily, grabbing her around the waist, and breathing in her ear, "Stay." She practically melted.

"A-alright." She sat on the couch, and James noticed something, she had a bracelet around her wrist.

He remembered that charm bracelet. It was a silver chain that read the word, "Strength" in cursive across a single silver oval turn on its side on the bracelet.

He knew what it did too, the word changed colors according to her mood. He had bought it for her in third year and she had forgotten for a moment, a single moment that she despised James, and took in the beauty of it.

Being so grateful, she'd kissed him lightly, but even for that split second, when her lips had connected with his, just briefly, there had been fireworks, which shocked them both, and left a tingling sensation, shooting throughout their bodies.

Now the word was a bright shade of red, which meant bravery or fearlessness.

"Moony, coulb you?" James gestured to his nose. "Episkey." Remus said smiling. "Thanks."

He stalked over and plopped himself next to Lily. He grinned coyly, "Nice bracelet."

She turned to him smiling lightly, and looking down at her bracelet, they both bumped heads, then chuckled.

"I'll see you all later, Remus, we've got prefect duties."

And as she stood, she glanced at James, smiling softly, and James winked, as she rolled her eyes.

But stealing a look at the bracelet one last time, he saw it change colors, from red to a deep purple. Kristina noticed too, glanced at James and gasped. Purple meant love.

And the bracelet would only change to love when you were looking straight at the person you were in love with.

Lily had finally fallen in love with James.


End file.
